super_fanon_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mii Dreams in Tomodachi World
This is a list of mii dreams in Tomodachi World. Dreams are cutscenes that can occur when a mii is asleep. There are 106 dreams in the game. 49 from the first two games and 57 new ones. Mountain The dreaming Mii will call out a phrase to a mountain in the far distance, and have it echo back. Sometimes the mountain will say something different than than what the Mii initially said, surprising it. Reward: Protein Shake Strange Beast The dreaming Mii, standing outside a building in the city, suddenly begins to grow several stories tall while it also gets into a blue-green baby suit (which is colored salmon if the dreamer is female). The view then cuts to the dreaming Mii standing beside two buildings the player must destroy by guiding the dreaming Mii to run into the buildings, punch, or fire a laser at them. A random Mii appears beside the second building watching the dreaming Mii, dressed in a dinosaur suit. Reward: Dinosaur Suit Ranger The dreaming Mii dreams him/herself and four random Miis in superhero costumes, introducing themselves, followed by the leader (the one depicted in red) calling out the title of the team: the Mii Rangers. And explosion suddenly goes off, launching the five Mii Rangers into the background. Reward: Superhero Costume (Color of the costume that dreaming mii was wearing) Freefall The dreaming Mii finds him/herself ontop of a suspended platform overlooking a large city, being convinced to jump off by a random Mii standing behind him/her, who is cheering the dreaming Mii on, convincing him/her to jump, only for the dreaming Mii questioning the situation. The Mii will not jump unless he/she is poked by the stylus, knocking the Mii off the platform. Reward: Wire Concentration Inside an ancient Japan-styled room, the dreaming Mii is found focusing, with another Mii behind him/her equipped with a wooden rod. After a few seconds, a random food will appear in a thought bubble beside the dreaming Mii. The background Mii notices the thought bubble, and whacks the dreaming Mii, calling out as he/she hits the dreaming Mii. Reward: Whatever Food item was Depicted in the dream Come Back The screen shows the Mii staring at a large piece of food placed right in front of him/her. Tapping the Mii with the stylus will cause it to shout the food's name, then run towards it. One of four things can happen: * As the Mii gets closer to the food, the food teleports itself ahead of the Mii, encouraging the Mii to run further, only to teleport again. This can be repeated until the food goes as far as it can. * As the Mii runs towards the food, the food begins to evaporate away, then reform as the Mii runs past it. The Mii continues running forwards into the distance. * Same as above, but once the food begins to evaporate away, it will not reform, and the Mii will look towards the player in disappointment. * Once the Mii gets close to the food, a cage will come roaring down from above, trapping both the Mii and the food inside. The Mii looks back towards the player in disappointment. Reward: Food Item depicted in dream The Birds The head of the dreaming Mii along with two other Mii heads are seen poking their heads out of a large bird's nest, tweeting. Using the stylus, the player must guide the spoonful of bird feed into the Miis' mouths, which will cause them to stop tweeting for a few seconds as they eat the feed and smile. Soon, the mii's will poof and return to humans Reward: Birds Nest Hey Listen The dreaming Mii, says "Hey, Hey, Listen!", and says something to an animal or an object. There is a version of this dream where the Mii speaks with his/her (before break-up) sweetheart. This version occurs when either mii is depressed and dreams this particular dream. Reward: Megaphone Pepper The dreaming Mii stands alone on a blank screen, with nothing but a large bottle of pepper standing beside him/her. By picking up the pepper with the stylus, it will open up, allowing pepper to be shaken onto the Mii, causing it to sneeze. Reward: Ramen Restroom The dreaming Mii, desperate to use the toilet, rushes into a nearby public restroom, only to be faced by an endless row of occupied toilets. Knocking on each door will play the voice of a random Mii; afterwards the player can tap on an adjacent door to hear another Mii respond to the player's knocking. Reward: Toilet Paper Ghostly Body The dreaming Mii is shown in a kimono, with a forest behind him/her. By dragging the Mii's face with the stylus, it's neck will suddenly detach and grow larger as the player "draws" on the screen. Reward: Udon Noodles Rolling The dreamer is shown fleeing from a giant rolling Mii head of a random islander. Reward: Soccer Ball Levitation While in bed, the sleeping Mii suddenly dreams him/herself and the blanket he/she is resting in floating above the ground. Reward: Clock Unravel The dreaming Mii is shown wearing a pink Color Plain with his/her hands up in the air with a long band of fabric wrapped around him/her. Using the stylus, the player can pull on the fabric, pulling it off the Mii and causing him/her to spin in place. Spinning quickly will cause the Mii's eyes to bulge out. Reward: Color Plain Space The dreaming Mii appears with an astronaut suit in space. If you tap the Mii with your stylus, it will shrink until it can't be seen. Reward: Moonstone Finger Ride There are 2 Ts, one on the left, and one on the right. The dreaming Mii, scared, is at the top of the left T asking for help while a realistic hand with it's index finger extended is pointing to the right, positioned between the two T's, which can be moved with the stylus. Once the index finger of the hand is right beside the T with the Mii, the Mii will then slowly inch themselves onto the finger the finger, and from there the player must slowly navigate them to the other T on the right. Once the Mii is at the top of the right T, he/she will dismount and stand on the second T while smiling. Reward: Balance Toy Ranger 2.0 A group of five Miis standing in either a horizontal or diagonal line wearing Superhero costumes are shown in a valley, changing their poses when the leader, wearing red, shouts "Ready~!". The dream continues until the player ends it manually. Reward: Same as Ranger Edamame Pods On-screen, an Edamame with three bulges is shown, Touching each one will cause a random Mii to pop out in a rolling position. Once all three are popped, the dream ends. Reward: Edamame Farewell The dreaming Mii will appear in a white background, dressed and ready for work while another mii looks upon them. The dreaming Mii will say farewell to the onlooking Mii, who will promptly respond to them. After a while, the dreaming mii will turn back and say something else to the other mii, to which the other mii also responds. This continues until the player ends the dream manually. Reward: Work Tie Staring The dreaming mii will appear in their room, reading out of a newspaper, while another mii stares at them from behind. After a short while, the dreaming will turn around, and the other mii will turn their head away. Upon asking the other mii, the mii will say nothing is going on, and both return to their original positions. This continues untill the player ends the dream manually. Reward: Totem Pole 20XX The dreaming Mii will envision themselves as an old man/woman, and state to the player that it has been 50 years since they last saw the player. They will then say a random statement. Reward: Cane Solar Powered The Mii will be doing an exercise only if the solar panel hanging on top of them has enough light. Depending on how much light there is depicts the speed of the Mii's exercise. Blocking the 3DS/2DS camera will shield the sunlight, causing the Mii to stop. Getting the solar meter to the far right will make the Mii work out fast with a surprised look. Reward: Solar Panel Unbelievable A friend of the Mii tells a secret that seems ridiculous and unbelievable (for example, the friend might tell the Mii that kittens become dogs after growing up, or that the island is actually a massive turtle). The Mii is then shocked, bringing the face out of the world and back, only to know the friend was just pulling his/her leg. In some rare occasions, the Mii tells the friend that everybody knows the secret, leaving the friend shocked, with the same outcome. Reward: Whoopie Cushion Familiar A still image of the island from Tomodachi Collection is shown, complete with the original background music. After a few seconds, the image becomes wavy as the music is distorted, while both the image and music fade away. Reward: Framed Photo (Of Island from Tomodachi Collection) Trap The dreaming Mii will walk towards an unnoticed hole in the ground on the top screen. When reached, they will fall into a pit on the bottom screen, with a shocked expression. Sometimes, they will fall into the hole and bounce out, leaving their shocked expression floating in mid air. Reward: Manhole Cover Starving The sleeping Mii will chase after a random food item around a table in their room. The food item will be attached to a string that is attached to the Mii's back. Reward: Food item in dream Hiding The Mii will be dreaming of the player's islanders attempting to hide underneath three different objects that are tied with ropes. The player may pull the ropes to reveal Miis and they run and hide under another object or attach behind the object that was lifted. Reward: Hamster Outfit Door The dreaming Mii will appear hanging onto a door handle with other Miis attaching to them. The player can pull onto the last-hanging Mii and release them to have them bounce. Reward: Doorknoob Stick Figure The sleeping Mii will appear with their normal head attatched to a boxy body made out of black lines. The player is allowed to move the Mii around the bottom screen. In the Japanese version, there is an extra wire coming out of the Mii's head from the top; this is where the Mii is dragged by in that version. In other versions, the Mii is instead dragged by it's head. Reward: Box of Matches Drive Two Miis drive along a continuous road until the Mii who is driving randomly stops. The passenger Mii asks "Why are we stopping?" then the Mii driving says a comment, phrase, or question to the friend Mii. Once they finished talking, they continue driving down the road, only to be stopped again for two more times before the entire dream ends. The Mii who is dreaming is depicted as a bobble head on the car's dashboard (hanging charm in the Japanese version). Reward: Hula Girl Backpack The Mii will be dreaming of themselves as a keychain hanging from another's backpack. Their arms and legs bounce as the character with the backpack roams through a forest. The Mii's facial expressions change depending on the backpack wearer's movement; "neutral" when walking, standing or looking around, "happy" when skipping, "shocked" when running, and "sad" when shivering. Reward: Keychain Puppet The Mii stares at a mirror and occasionally change their outfit. By the third time they change, they see a random Mii on the reflection. The reflection jumps happily while the Mii turns around in shock. In another version, the Mii will walk past a mirror, where their reflection will be walking backwards instead of forwards. The Mii will then do a double-take and run back to the mirror, only for the reflection to fall. In some occasions, the reflection is a random Mii. In a third version, the sleeping Mii will play rock-paper-scissors with their reflection. If they lost, they will fall to the floor in disappointment while the reflection celebrates. If they win, they're the ones celebrating while the reflection is on the floor. It's possible to play the game several times. Reward: Marionette Superhero A friend of the Mii first appears as a fairy, sending a distress call to the Mii "hero" to save the day. The Mii appears with a food item, using its "power" to transform himself/herself to a hero, giving off a unique name for the so called hero. Afterwards the hero reminds children a valuable lesson that seems too far-fetched to even make sense (For example, they might say to feed the monsters under the child's bed three square meals a day, or they might say that the only thing to fear is fear itself and also spiders). The dialogue of the Mii is determined by the color of the Mii's hair after transforming. Reward: Superhero Suit Crazy Hair The dreaming Mii will be on a stick (movable by the player) while their hair is stringy and easily moved around. If one blows into the mic, the hair will be blown behind the Mii's head. The player can also say "Don't just stand there!" (in the US version) or "Do something!" (in the European version), which will prompt the Mii to do something random. Reward: Comb